Reaper Attack!
by Nutmeg9898
Summary: After a nasty in counter with a nameless reaper Sebastian is left weak, tired and with some horrible wounds. What will be Ciel's reaction? I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OFF THE CHARACTERS PLEASE ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat angrily in his make-shift office he had been called out on the orders of the Queen and as always he only toke his one faithful butler Sebastian. But nothing can run smoothly even when the three trouble some workers he has where not with him.

It all started when Sebastian was helping his master fill out the forms about the case they had just solved. When a loud bang was heard from down stairs. Sebastian immediately ran to see what the comoson was about locking the office door as he left. Making Ciel quite angry at his butler "He did not even wait for orders." Ciel growled to himself.

Half an hour passes and Ciel begins to worry something he would not tell anyone. But he does fear for his butler when he fights witch is stupid as he is a demon he an fight for himself. Ciel shook his head to try and shake away the thoughts building up in his head as he trys to get back to the work on the desk in front of him. He succeeds until the sound of the lock on the door clicks and the handle turns opening the door. Ciel stands ready to shout at the surely smirking demon in front of him. But he is shocked at the sight in front of him.

Sebastian stood at the door one of his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach the other hanging limp by his side his normally clean white gloves were stained bright red and his skin witch was normally quite pale had some how become as pale as the papers laying messly on his desk. All thoughts of shouting at the butler went out of his head all he could do was stare.

"Young Lord did you..." Sebastian did not get to finsh his sentence as a wave of pain shot through his body causing him to double over in pain Ciel stood dumbfound his strong demon butler laid at his door doubled up in pain and covered in what only could be his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat clutching his stomach eyes closed trying not to show his pain. Ciel was confused was his butler acting he's a demon not even bullets can harm him. But the way he was holding his body just did not seem fake.

"Sebastian." Ciel said quietly slowly approaching him as if he was a wild animal. He saw his butler stir his head moving up to stair at his masters face. Ciel wanted to know what happened but in his butlers current state helping him seemed the first plan of action. Normally wounds healed fast on the demon.

Carefully Ciel reached out his hand to his butlers arm moving it away to look at the wound under his arm. It was worse than he thought a long deep cut was lining Sebastian's stomach.

"What caused this Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler who had started to look confused.

" A reaper scythe." Sebastian replied he had wrapped his arm tightly around his stomach again.

Ciel's mind began swarming with ideas the last time Sebastian had been harmed buy a reaper scythe it was bad but not enthough to keep him down for long but this seemed worse.

"Is that the only one?" Ceil said scanning over his butlers body to look for himself.

"I believe that's it My Lord but don't worry im fine I just need to change having you see me in this state was wrong I should have changed before coming im sorry for my rudeness I will change." Sebastian said quietly standing up slowly holding at the wall for help.

"Sebastian do you expect me to believe that I remember the last time!" Ciel was getting angry now why did his butler feel he had to be perfect.

"Is Master worried for me His humble butler." Sebastian said sarcastically his signature smirk crossing his lips.

Ceil would have slapped him for that sentence if his smirking butler had not fell onto his knees gripping his stomach.

"Sebastian were is the nearest first aid box?" Ceil demanded.

"Its in the kitchen my lord but you don't have to..." Sebastian was interrupted by the young lord carefully walking around him and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the wait I had laptop problems and other things! So thanks!

After several moments of walking around the unfamiliar kitchen Ciel was greeted with the sight of a first-aid box hanging from a wall.  
He carefully picked it up making his way back up to his injured butler.  
Sebastian had now given up with pretending to be okay. He was slumped against a wall his arm still wrapped tightly around the wound. He attempted to sit up when Ciel walked  
back in the room holding the first-aid kit in both hands.

"Sebastian can you help your self or do I have to?" Ciel asked placing the box on the floor in front of Sebastian.  
"My Lord I will be fine I just need to change." said Sebastian who had now began to stand with much difficulty.  
"Sebastian your as pale as your shirt and even for a demon that cant be healthy."  
Now when Ciel looked at him he could see it was not an act Sebastian's face was pale with a small layer of sweat on his forehead. His clothes witch were normally clean  
and ironed were now crumbled and his shirt was dripping with blood.  
"Well are you going to sit and bleed." Ciel asked getting a little concerned at the amount of blood that had already bled from his butlers stomach.

Sebastian shook is head standing shakily he attempted a bow before slowly making his way to the door.  
"Sebastian! Where do you think your going!" Ciel called out.  
"To change my Lord." He said before turning to leave again.  
"Too bleed every were you mean." Ciel said staring at his butlers back who was facing the door. Ciel put a hand over his eye patch lifting it up so his contract could  
be seen on his eye.  
"Sebastian I order you to stay!"

Sebastian turned around his eyes had changed into there demon pink. He walked away from the door standing as strait as he could waiting for his next order.  
"Sit." Ciel said pointing to a chair in front of the large office desk.  
As soon as Sebastian sat down his eyes changed back to there bright ruby red immediately he clutched his stomach doubling up in pain.  
Ciel was standing in front off him was startled by is butlers quick change.

Sebastian looked up before his ruby eyes shut as he fell forward off the chair.  
"SEBASTIAN!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"SEBASTIAN"

Ciel quickly reached out to his butler just stopping his head before it hit the floor. Ciel sat holding Sebastians head in his hands unsure of what to do next.

"Sebastian.." He called the his name again getting no reply. Pushing against his butlers chest he was able to lean him agaist the desk.

Ciel reached forward shaking Sebastians shoulder " Hey...wake up.. WAKE UP! " Bringing his hand up he slapped the demon using all his power only causing a large red mark to grow on his butlers cheek.

Checking Sebastian would not fall when he let go of his shoulders. He began searching in the First Aid kit he had seen in the corner of his eye for bandages.

Running back over as soon as he found them. Blushing he pulled Sebastians shirt up only so he could see the cut and quickly began wrapping badages messily around his stomach.

It had been an hour since Sebastian had fainted Ciel was still unsure if he had really fainted or passed out he did not know a difference was there a difference he had never had to do anything in the medical field before. Ciel had began to read a book he had found on cuts hoping that what applied to humans worked on demons too.

"Damn demon always making more work." Ciel sighted closing the book he had just finished. He looked back at Sebastian watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

That movement that reassured him. He watched closer to find that Sebastian was shivering Thats odd he thought Sebastian never had problems with being too cold or hot before. He watched again maybe he was imaging it but again he saw him shivering holding his coat witch was covered in blood closer to his body.

Standing up he went to leave before hearing a voice behind him.

"Young...Master Where are you going.." The voice was tired and his words where slurred it was the voice of his butler.

"I will be back stay here!" He left leaving a confused Sebastian leaning agaist the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the nice comments love them! Please Enjoy!**

Ciel walked back towards the office a blanket and pillow under his arm. There where many thoughts going through his mind the main one was why he was being so nice to the demon he could do all of this himself just give him a day or two but he felt it right to help.

He was not becoming soft that was not it.

He was just helping one of his chest pieces move along.

Walking in he had noticed the messy pile of papers on his desk had been neatly filed the books he where looking at where also been neatly put in pile. Everything was as it should apart from the sleeping demon laying against the desk. Walking over he draped the blanket around the demons from the pillow was rested under his head. Sighing he went back to his book.

After finishing the last medical book the house owned he walked back over to his butler. Who had began to quietly moan about the stains his jacket had and how long it would take to clean the carpet.

"Sebastian." Ciel called out breaking the others thoughts and causing him to look up.

"I want you to rest in your bedroom In till further instruction. Got it!"

Sebastian nodded standing shakily he proceeded to do a small bow causing him to grip his stomach and for Ciel to tell him not to be stupid. Before he left.

Ciel walked back to his office desk stopping to look at the page witch the book had sat at.

"Infection Can demons wounds get infected Ill have to ask." Ciel said to himself before reading on.

Wounds left unclean can become Infected which in severe cases can lead to amputation or death.

Ciel's eye which was not covered by his eye patch widened could Sebastian Die. He's a demon he could not die. But the wound was committed with a weapon that could harm him. He needed to check.

He rushed to his butlers room expecting the worse he was met with...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a wait Please enjoy and share!**

Ciel ran as fast as he could to his butlers bedroom. When he opened the door he was met with a empty bed.  
"Sebastian!" he called out quickly looking around the room.

His butlers tailcoat had been placed on a chair showing that he had been here but that was not the only thing witch was left. A large pool of blood had been also left on the bed. Thats when he heard sounds coming from the bathroom.  
"Sebastian are you in there?" Ciel said before carefully moving over to the bathroom witch was connected to the room.

The door had been left slightly open. The only reply he got was coughing from inside. Ciel opened the door carefully worry covering his face for a few seconds at the sight he saw. Sebastian was kneeling in front of the toilet coughing and shaking a pool of blood surrounded him on the floor. Ciel begins to panic what should he do.  
"Sebastian are you okay?"

Sebastian turned round slowly slightly shocked to see his Master. His face was paler than normal almost lifeless is normally bright ruby eyes where a dull brown and raven hair stuck to his face.  
"Master?" He replied unsure weather to trust his eyes.

"Yes its me. Now answer the question." He didn't mean for it to sound so mean but he knew Sebastian would lie about his state anyway.

"I would say I'm fine but by The masters look I guess I'm not." Sebastian replied looking down as he spoke.

"Correct. Now lets get you sorted." Ciel said letting his tone become softer.

After around an hour of Sebastian trying to show he was okay Ciel had ordered him to sleep after rewrapping the wound. He was still unsure if he was doing it right or if it was even helping.

"You will stay here Sebastian got it!" He said to the demon who was glaring at him from the bed.

" Demons don't need sleep Master." He said trying to push the covers away.

"Well this Demons having some now stay!" Ciel quickly shut the door before locking it.  
Now he need some information on how to help his Demon. He walked over to the telephone on the wall and called the only number he knew by heart.


End file.
